1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a host connectable device and a method for selecting a mode thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a host connectable device which can operate in connection with a host device and selectively execute one of a plurality of operation modes and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A host connectable device refers to a device which operates independently or in relation with a host device such as a personal computer (PC) or a printer when connected to the host device. For example, the host connectable device may be a digital camcorder, a digital camera, and the like. Generally, a USB (Universal Serial Bus) is adopted to interface the host device and the host connectable device.
When being connected to the host device, the host connectable device selectively executes one of the operation modes provided. For example, a digital camcorder functions as a removable disk or a PC camera in connection with a PC.
A user selects a mode to be executed by the host connectable device. However, the mode selection has to be made prior to the connection to the host device. This mode selection is explained in greater detail below.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart of the mode selection of a conventional host connectable device. Referring to FIG. 1, the user calls a mode selection menu screen by operating the host connectable device at step S10. The user selects one of the modes displayed on the menu screen at step S20, and information on the selected mode is stored at step S30.
Next, the host connectable device is connected to the host device through a USB at step S40. The host connectable device then executes the selected mode at step S50 by the use of the information stored at step S30.
In the conventional arrangement as described above, the user has to select the mode prior to the connection of the host connectable device to the host device. This is because the host device recognizes the host connectable device simultaneously with its connection, and the host connectable device executes the selected mode upon the connection.
However, the user is very likely to attempt to connect the host connectable device to the host device and forget to perform the mode selection required prior to the connection. Similarly, the user attempts such a connection often being unaware of the several modes of the host connectable device which is connected to the host device.
Thus, the host connectable device operates in a mode selected in the previous connection or in a default mode. If such a mode is not desired by the user, the user has to disconnect the host connectable device, re-select a desired mode, and re-connect the host connectable device. This results in an increase in user inconvenience.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for convenient mode selection upon connecting to a host device.